Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing the capability of proximity-based wireless communication among user devices where users may utilize various devices (e.g., mobile phones, smart cards, memory tags, etc.) to communicate with other nearby devices for a range of tasks and/or services, for example, to share content and information, pay for purchased services and content, and the like. In various scenarios, users may use a device to interface with vending machines, kiosks, smart posters, billboards, etc., where various user information may be transferred via the communication link (e.g., near field communication (NFC)). However, in many instances sensitive user information such as credit card numbers, passwords, user identification information, etc. may be transferred between the devices whereby the sensitive information may be requested by and/or unintentionally transferred to unauthorized devices.